Things Were Good When We Were Young
by Insomniabug aka BabyBrown
Summary: Tyler and Caroline prepare for the next full moon. Takes place during the summer between season 2 and 3.


****Characters/Pairings: ****Caroline/Tyler. Damon.

**Summary**: Tyler and Caroline prepare for the next full moon. Takes place during the summer between season 2 and 3.

**A/N**: Wrote this in the early morning hours so excuse any mistakes. Title from "C'mon C'mon" by The Von Bondies.

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p>Tyler threw the metal bar down and looked up at the ice cream eating blond.<p>

"You know, you _could_ help. You are a lot stronger than me."

"But it's more fun watching you do it" she said with a smirk before taking a lick of her cone.

"Besides, I'm directing this little construction project of yours."

Tyler's jaw dropped in disbelief. "**_My_** construction project? This was_ your_ idea!"

"Whatever" she said waving her hand.

He shook his head. She could be so infuriating sometimes.

"Why am I building this anyway?" _This_ being a human sized cage that was apparently for him.

If it wasn't for his own heightened senses, he wouldn't have heard the small hitch of her breath before she said "Just making sure you don't get out and do something you regret."

She was obviously lying. Most times Caroline would gladly say what she was thinking but then other times it was like pulling teeth to get her to open up.

"What is it? And don't lie to me." he added when she opened her mouth to protest.

"It's nothing" she argued.

"_Care_" he insisted.

"Okay! Just promise you won't get angry."

"I promise."

"I want to be here the next time you turn."

Tyler shook his head, immediately forgetting his promise. "The hell you are! There is no way you're staying in here when I turn."

Caroline took a deep breath. "I was just thinking that maybe the more time we spend together _while_ you're a wolf, the more you'll get used to me. Sort of like a training exercise."

Tyler bristled at what she said. "I'm not your dog Caroline."

She placed her hands on her hips and bristled right back at him. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

She could tell the moon was already affecting him despite it not being full for another two days.

"I just thought it might help you gain a bit more control" she added with a lowered voice.

Tyler's face softened. She was risking her life just to help him control his inner wolf.

"I know that look" she said.

"What look?"

"That mopey '_nobody loves me'_ look you do so well." She then smiled, "You know what you have to do when that happens."

"Caroline" he warned.

She gave him a coy smile, "You know what you have to say."

He walked back to the semi-constructed cage in order to get away from the conversation.

"I'm not saying it."

"Tyler, come on. I want to hear you say it" she whined.

"I would tell you not to hold your breath waiting for it but we both know that wouldn't make a difference."

"Fine. But I expect you to say it after the full moon...when you buy me breakfast for being such an awesome friend."

Tyler gave her a warm smile. He knew there was no denying her. She always got what she wanted in the end.

Knowing full well she was going to get what she wanted, Caroline turned her attention back to the rapidly melting ice cream in her hand.

Watching her tongue dart out in frequent bursts caused an uncomfortable pooling in his stomach. He tried to ignore the way her pink tongue swirled seductively around the sweet treat. The past few weeks have been hard enough without adding his unrequited feelings for her into the mix.

Especially after Stefan skipped town and left her to pick up the Elena shaped pieces he left behind.

Especially after Caroline poured her heart out to Matt and he broke up with her anyway.

As far as he was concerned, everyone in this town could die in a fire.

He stole a peek at Caroline who was flipping through a magazine with her free hand.

"_Well, maybe not _everyone" he thought.

"See something you like?" She said without looking up.

Tyler frowned "What?"

"You've been staring at me for the past five minutes."

He wishes he could blame her tingly vampire senses but noticing everything was definitely a _Caroline_ thing.

"I was just wondering why you're eating that," he pointed to the half eaten ice cream. "It's not like you need it."

"Remember how I said alcohol helps? Well so does food. It keeps my insides busy so I can go longer without blood" she said casually.

Tyler stared at her. It was still a bit weird hearing her casually talk about drinking blood.

She suddenly broke out into a fit of giggles.

Tyler couldn't help but smile, "What?"

"Can you believe this is our life?" She waved a hand around. "I'm an ice-cream-eating-blood-sucking vampire watching a werewolf build himself a cage for the full moon."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I'm only building this cage because you're forcing me to."

"Well how else am I supposed to take care of you when you transform?"

Tyler frowned "You don't have to take care of me Caroline. I'm a werewolf, not a baby."

There was a change in her face and Tyler knew their kidding around was over. She had that same sad look on her face when he had told her he was scared about his first transformation. He ran a hand down his face and sighed.

"What is it Care?"

Caroline bit her lip. "I just don't want you to be alone with this."

"Mason and Jules are dead. I don't know any other werewolves. I _am_ alone with this." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "You're the only person that gives a crap about me. I don't want to lose you too."

And there it was. A small inkling of how much he cared about her. It wasn't enough to send her running but it was more than he was used to admitting.

"That's not true. You have your mom" she said with a small blush on her cheeks. It was always odd hearing Tyler express emotions that didn't involve food, sports or school.

He tilted his head to the side. "You know what I mean. You're the only one that's been here since the beginning."

Tyler could see a multitude of emotions flutter across her face. Then in the next split second, Caroline's hand came to rest on his shoulder. She had done her super speed thing and was now standing next to him. There was a sympathetic expression on her face. One that showed how big her non-beating heart was.

"You're not going to lose me Tyler" she reassured him.

"You don't know that. The last two times I've transformed I've almost killed you" he argued.

"But you didn't. I'm still here." She then kicked one of the metal bars on the ground. "And that's why we're building this cage."

Tyler gave her a pointed look and she groaned. "**Fine!** You're building a cage."

Tyler smirked before putting his own hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks Caroline."

He recognized the smile she gave him as her cheerleader smile. All cheeks and teeth. She laughed before going back to her spot as supervisor.

"Why do I have to be the one in the cage anyway? Why can't you sit in it while I transition?" He teased.

"Because you're the dog Lockwood."

If he had been in wolf form, Tyler was sure his hackles would be raised right now. Damon Salvatore came into view and it was all Tyler could do not to attack him right there.

Caroline frowned, "Damon! What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Vampire Barbie."

"What do you want Salvatore?" Tyler all but yelled. He didn't like the way Damon talked to her sometimes.

Damon gave him what he assumed was the "crazy eyes" look Caroline told him about...or more like she made fun of when impersonating the eldest Salvatore.

Damon clicked his tongue, "Bad dog! Did I say you could speak?"

Tyler clenched his fists. A move that didn't go unnoticed.

Damon took a step towards him "I could easily rip out your heart wolf boy."

Tyler wasn't easily intimidated, "And one bite from me can kill you."

His chin pointed towards Damon's arm. "Or did you forget the last time?"

Damon's near death experience was still a touchy subject for him. Thanks to the coming full moon, Tyler's senses were working overtime. He could feel the waves of anger thundering off the vampire.

Before either could make a move, Caroline came between them.

"Boys, cut it out!" She then crossed her arms over her chest and faced Damon. "What do you want Damon?"

Damon still looked ready to pounce but at the last minute seemed to change his mind.

"Alaric's back. The prodigal teacher-slash-vampire slayer has returned from his _'soul searching'_ and Elena wants to throw him a small dinner party."

Tyler laughed, "And what? She's got you hand delivering invitations? Talk about whipped."

"Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed. Damon merely looked amused.

"Isn't the puppy cute? Shame you'll have to miss the party. No dogs allowed...wouldn't want you peeing on the rug."

Caroline glared at him, "Tyler can come if I say he can come."

"Not if the party happens during the next full moon. Sorry pup." Damon said before speeding away.

Caroline ran a hand through her hair in irritation. "God he's so frustrating."

Tyler agreed. "He's a major dick. What does Elena see in him anyway?"

"He has his moments" she protested weakly.

Tyler raised his eyebrow at her and she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, he's a dick! I don't get it either but he seems to care about her...in his own selfish and destructive ways" she added as an afterthought.

"So are you gonna help Elena?" he asked.

"Later. I've got to make sure you don't hurt yourself with the power tools."

Tyler pouted his lips. "Aw, you sure it's not cause you'd miss me?" he teased.

"In your dreams Lockwood."

"Every night" he winked.

* * *

><p>Review please =)<p> 


End file.
